Breaking Your Own Heart
by Laania
Summary: The 'prequel' to 'Healing a Broken Heart' dealing with the infamous 18 year gap. The love, the hurt, the killing, the torture, the reuniting, the happiness. You don't have to read 'Healing a Broken Heart' to fall in love with this story. -PAUSED FOR THE MOMENT
1. Preface

**Author's Note: My dear readers, the wait is finally over! The prequel to 'Healing a Broken Heart' is here! Thank you everyone for having read 'HaBH' and for your loyal following. This is your reward because I believe there could have been so much more between Erik and Nathalie that wasn't shown! Thank you all again for reading and I shall hold you back no longer. Enjoy the amazing 'Breaking a Heart'.**

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah... I don't Phantom of the Opera... Blah, blah, blah...

**Preface**

I was born into a wealthy French family in the flourishing olive-country of Greece back in 1864. I had five older brothers and sisters, none of which were directly related to me. I would always love them, even if they didn't like me as much as they loved the others. I wasn't pure like they were and I was told over and over again. They were pure French and bred in France. Their names were French, even their clothes here in Greece were made by a Frenchman that had traveled with us with his own fabrics to attend to their every need.

I was young and didn't know better.

…

She had left him with that man. No, not even a man, a boy. A fucking boy! He could've given her everything she wanted but, she wanted him, someone she barely knew from back when she was younger. A boy born into wealth who promised and bewitched her with words he couldn't fulfill. She had kissed him though, she had let him known what the flesh felt like before leaving, before breaking his life all together.

He broke the mirrors that surrounded every part of his underground home and took exit at a secret wooden door behind a set of blood-red curtains. He rushed up the stairs as the cold wind blew against his scarred face, tangling what little hair he had left as he pressed harder up the stairs and his feet crunched the newly fallen snow. He breathed hard, his heart threatening to give up on him.

As he turned his head to look towards the street where the police had been shouting, his eyes met a small pair of deep blue eyes. He looked at the body the eyes belonged to, a child having stood still as she watched him stumble and hold himself.

Tears had fallen from his face as he shook his head. "Leave, child! Did you want to see the Devil's Child and make jokes of me too?" He screamed at her, his right hand clasping over the right side of his face as the tears streamed from his eyes.

"N-No, Monsieur! I came only to see the fire. Are you hurt?" She ran to him, her hands reaching up towards him as he looked down at her.

Are you hurt: those words would be forever embedded into his memories. No one had ever asked if he was hurt, not even _Her_. She had never once asked how his day had been, only begged him to teach her more or to show himself to her but once he did, she shunned him for his looks.

He felt his knees weaken as the little girl made him feel light headed and she pulled him down so that they were now eye-level. Her hand touched the beautiful side of his face, letting her soft and innocent fingers rub against the cheek that was so perfect, unlike the other side.

"I am a monster," he breathed out, his voice suddenly caught in his throat as her fingers kept touching the smooth surface of his flesh. His eye closed as she kept repeating her soft and short movements. Her fingers suddenly touched his right hand that covered the disfigurement and he opened his eyes quickly to see her smiling at him. 'How can she look at me?' Erik thought, his eyes watching the little girl as her expression never changed. In all actuality, she began to smile.

"No, no person is a monster. Come, I have food at my home. You must be hungry." She smiled greatly, gently dropping her hands to begin grasping his. As soon as she let go and reached down for her coat, shouts and curses began to grow from the hidden door down the stairwell.

"No, child. You must go. Thank you for the kindness you have shown me; I shall never forget you." He smiled softly for her, grabbing her small and precious hand and kissing the soft knuckles.

He turned away and began a slow run towards the darkest part of the alley, his eyes secretly watching her continue to stand where he had left her. Her hand was still hanging in the air, not from being frozen from his soft kiss but from wanting him back.

Her tiny ballet shoes began to take a step forward when a man ran up the stairs and caught the little girl in his run, tripping over her and landing on top of the small body of the child.

Erik halted immediately, spinning around and pressing his body against the brick wall of a building as he watched the newest scene begin to unfold. He was far enough away that they wouldn't search down here for him but, close enough to see the small girls' eyes beam in the darkness.

"Watch it, girl! You could have been killed!" The man shouted at her with a scruffy voice.

She stood up by herself, having not received any help from the man that just toppled over her and began to grow angry. "You should watch where you are going! _You_ could have killed me! How rude you are, Monsieur, for not even apologizing to a child for hurting her!" She shouted back.

Erik lightly chuckled as he watched her demean the tall man that had rudely fallen on her. He brought his hand up to his scars and lightly touched it, having no way of recreating that beautiful feel that child gave to him. He brought his hand down to his chest and felt his heart race and beat away, destroying the hurt he had just a moment ago.

"Did you see a dangerous monster running through here? He's killed people tonight and he must be punished!" A woman had shouted from behind the tall man that ran over the small girl. The woman's hair was a rat's nest of a problem and grease and oil shone off her strands in the night, indicating she hadn't showered. Her body wasn't beautiful either, having been completely skinny and ragged.

Erik's heart stopped beating under his hand as he watched the woman and man begin to badger the small girl. "Don't say a thing, child. I beg of you." Erik whispered silently as the two kept pressing their questions on her.

The small girl began to turn away from them, walking in Erik's direction as she waved them off, replying in a foreign language he couldn't understand. Erik's green eyes followed her as she turned the corner and watched as her blue eyes gave him one final look and a sweet smile followed afterwords that only he could see.

With a deep sigh escaping his chapped and frozen lips, Erik took to a run and never looked back. His feet crunched the virgin snow and ran until he couldn't anymore.

…

"Nathalie! Come play! I am uninterested in these _boring_ affairs." He waved off a servant who handed him two glasses of silver. He walked over to her as she sat down at one of the many tables in the palace and began drawing with a new piece of charcoal he had given her.

"I'm doing something, Klaudi. I don't want to play. I'm tired." She wined, her fingers moving swiftly across the stiff paper.

With a deep grunt and a disapproving look on his face, Klaudios sat in a chair across the table from her and watched as she coloured in the lines of an abstract flower. "Give me that!" Klaudios shouted, reaching and grabbing the paper quickly from underneath Nathalie, examining it with a hard look.

"Give that back, Klaudi! It's mine!" Nathalie shouted back, reaching across the table as her hand desperately tried grabbing the paper back.

"No, I am looking at this. Hmmm... This isn't even art! It is ugly!" He shouted, looking at her from the side of the paper, watching her eyes fill with tears as she begged for the paper back.

"That's not nice! Give that back!" She shouted again, much louder than the last time.

"Quiet! My father might hear you and we'll both get into trouble. Now," Klaudios looked at the paper and shook his head, sighing as he put it on the table. "If I give this back to you, will you play with me?"

"Yes, yes! Now, just give it back!" Nathalie cried, tears falling down her soft and supple cheeks as she still reached across the table.

"Fine." With a smirk, Klaudios took the paper and began to hand it back to her.

Nathalie's eyes lit up as the paper almost touched her fingers until it was pulled back into Klaudios' hands and ripped down the middle. Nathalie held her arm out in a frozen stupor, watching as Klaudios laughed and tossed it back at her.

"Now, let's go play." Klaudios jumped off the chair and walked around the dark wooden table and back towards Nathalie. "Come on, let's go!" Klaudios demanded, grabbing her by the arm and feeling her body fall to the floor. With a loud scream that could have broken windows, Nathalie began to cry and cry she did.

Tears streamed down the little girls' face as she sat on her knees, the two pieces of paper in each hand as she cried and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Quiet! My father will hear you!" Klaudios shouted, stomping his foot down as she sucked in a deep breath and continued to cry even louder. "Shut it!"

"What in the name of Zeus is going on in here?" A deep voice shouted from out of nowhere.

Klaudios immediately straightened up, blocking Nathalie from his father's sight as he came into view.

"Klaudios, what has happened here?" Shouted the King, his hands clasped in tight fists as he looked into his son's amber eyes.

"Nothing, your highness. Nathalie fell off the chair and I was helping her back up." He swiftly lied, his teeth grinding together as Nathalie began to protest. "Shush!" He turned his head and quieted her, turning around to face his father again with a slight smile to his lips.

"You lie to me, Klaudios."

"Never, your highness!"

"Nathalie, stand up and look at me." The King demanded and watched as the small child of only three began to stand and walk around his son.

Her face was bloated and red from crying and two ripped sheets of paper were in her hands. She sniffed loudly as the King came closer to her, bending on one knee to look at her. The King's bright yellow eyes looked into the small child's deep blues and searched. As he looked down towards the two pieces of papers in her hands, Klaudios immediately grabbed them, taking them behind his back and quickly crumpling them.

"Give them back to me, Klaudios." The King demanded, his large hand outright for his son to put the papers in.

With swift movements, the papers fell to the floor in silence and Klaudios brought his hands to his father's face. "What paper, your highness?"

Klaudios never saw the King's swift hand coming and the sound of flesh hitting his cheek echoed in the marbled room of the palace.

"How dare you disrespect me, young boy! I am the King of this country and you will obey me no matter what! Now, give me that paper!"

With tears threatening to burst through, Klaudios turned and grabbed the two pieces of crumpled paper from behind him and tossed them into his father's hand, taking off running right after.

The King sighed as his son disappeared from sight and the sounds of his footsteps grew silent the more he ran. "I apologize for his actions, Nathalie. I shall get you some new paper to draw on; does that sound better?" The King gave a soft smile and Nathalie nodded her head and wiped the tears with her white dress sleeve.

"Come on, let us walk to the kitchen and I shall get you a glass of cold milk and cheese, yes?"

"Yes, your highness." Nathalie grabbed a hold of the King's hand as he led her towards the kitchen.

…

Nathalie opened the door to Klaudios' grand room as she held a cup of cold milk in one hand and a plate of cold goat cheese and a stem of grapes in the other. She tip toed silently into his room and closed the door silently behind her with her tiny foot. She made her way towards the grand and dark canopy bed with light blue curtains hanging from all the sides with quiet precision and once she reached the wooden night stand, she placed the cup and plate on it and jumped high enough to hook onto it with her elbows.

The room was dark as it almost always was. Klaudios must have closed the curtains when he came in here because they were open last time they were here. The walls were lined with soft white paint and golden lions and were about to fight against each other.

Nathalie looked down at Klaudios once she successfully sat on top of the bed and gave a sigh of relief. She had fallen off of the bed quite a few times over the years. Klaudios was turned away from her and laying on his stomach as he held onto one of the many pillows that lay on his bed.

"Don't say anything." Klaudios said quickly and softly, interrupting Nathalie as she almost began to speak.

Nathalie nodded and grabbed the plate of cheese and grapes and set it on her lap, pulling a grape off the stem and popping it in her mouth. The berry popped juicily in her mouth as she chewed the sweet flesh and swallowed greatly. Nathalie did as she was told and didn't say a thing. She knew that Klaudios hated being punished but today, he deserved it.

"I don't like him; he's so mean to me." He finally said as Nathalie finished her sixth grape.

Nathalie shrugged her shoulders and ripped a piece of goat cheese and stuck it in her mouth, the salty flavor and the sweetness playing on her tongue in a beautiful dance.

"He never talks to me and he never plays with me. I have no brothers of sisters and he still doesn't play with me." Klaudios said as he turned his head towards Nathalie and watched as she chewed on another grape.

"Don't you understand?" Klaudios began to grow mad as he watched Nathalie nod her head and eat another grape, having demolished half the vine already. "Well? Speak!"

"You told me not to say anything!" Nathalie shouted back in exasperation, watching as Klaudios rolled his eyes and sighed. He sat up on his knees and stole a grape from her plate.

Nathalie didn't protest, she loved sharing her food with him. He made her happy when her brothers or sisters didn't talk with her.

"Nathalie?"

"Yes?" Nathalie looked up from the plate and into Klaudios' bright amber eyes.

"Promise me that you'll marry me? Promise me that you'll never leave?" Klaudios begged her, grabbing her hand away from the plate and holding it tightly in his.

With a smile playing on her lips, Nathalie nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I don't know what that means anyways but, that sounds like fun!" Nathalie giggled as Klaudios kissed her hand.

"My mother and father are married, it seems like fun. I bet we can do whatever we want when we get married!"

"Yeah! And go outside without anyone watching us!"

"And jump on the beds without being yelled at!"

"And eating all the food and not having to get yelled at either!"

The two fell on the bed laughing, the plate having fallen to the floor and breaking on impact, splattering the cheese and separating the grapes and letting the glass fly in every direction. The two looked over the edge of the bed and then looked towards each other.

"I bet we wouldn't have to clean that up either!" Klaudios shouted, having Nathalie take in the joy. Klaudios sat back and grabbed Nathalie in a tight hug, relishing in her hugging him back.

"I'll never leave you, Klaudi. You're my best friend." Nathalie whispered, yawning against his chest as the two began to close their eyes.

"I'll promise that no one will ever hurt you and that you'll always stay here with me, forever." Klaudios followed suit and yawned against Nathalie's black raven hair.

* * *

**A/N: Review please? Such a great beginning and I absolutely love how Klaudios is so adorable yet, there is that side of him that is slowly coming out. I hope I didn't disappoint and I hope that the next chapters will encase your heart with love for wanting more of this story!  
-Laania **


	2. Chapter One: Cheese and Grapes

**Author's Note: I actually love the title of this chapter, lol. It's just really cute. Anyways, Chapter One of BYOH! I am so very excited! Please review guys, it makes me happy and pushes me to continue writing this story. 'Member, you don't have to read the first story to get this story but, it helps the drama, lol. So, please review and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah... I don't own Phantom of the Opera... Blah, blah, blah...

**Chapter One: Cheese and Grapes**

I sat in front of the partially destroyed organ with my elbows against the yellowing ebony keys with my hurting head in my hands. For the last few months, I couldn't get rid of her from my thoughts. She seemed as if she wasn't afraid but, maybe she had only seen the perfect side and it could've been too dark to see the evil and the ugly of the other side.

"No, that's not it." I whispered as I sighed loudly and leaned away from the broken organ. I looked up to the ceiling and traced the contours of the stone that was carved out by the magnificent water over the thousands, even possibly millions, of years.

"No one could ever love this face, not even She loved this..." I felt my throat form a lump and I couldn't help but look back down at the organ to swallow back the tears threatening to break through.

"She had no idea what she was leaving." A soft French voice sounded through the cave.

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I smiled for the sheer purpose of having someone else down here but, I hated her in ways. I rubbed my hand over the exposed skin the mask didn't cover and traveled up through the slicked black hair that lay atop my head.

"Why am I not surprised to have you here so unexpectedly?" I asked with the greatest sarcasm one could give. I smirked when she didn't reply. "Please, I am not _disturbing_ you, am I?" I turned around quickly to see her leaning against the stone wall to the very entrance of this underground cave.

I stood up quickly, walking towards a painting of the young girl on that very night. I took a few moments of reliving in the memories before I brought myself back to the real world. I looked towards Madame Giry and the way her graying hair fell loosely amongst her shoulders.

"What do you want, old woman? Can you not see that I am wallowing in self pity?" I finally screamed at her, shaking my hands in front of my face. I could feel my face growing red under the cool plaster mask and as I looked towards Giry, her body startled as took a step back. I looked her over for God knows who long. My eyes weren't what they use to be but, something primal. "Just tell me what you want!" I shouted again, the feeling of tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

"I wanted to know if you were alright, if you needed supplies. The whole opera house is destroyed and the pantry is gone. I know you use to-"

"I have never done that, woman!" I interrupted her, stopping her from spilling the truth about stealing the food away from the pantry.

"Of course, Monsieur." She nodded and began to turn away, her wrinkling hand still holding onto the cold stone wall. "If you need anything, you know how to find me." She left.

I stayed where I was. My white blouse hung open in the front and I swear I felt the cold breeze of betrayal move it. I shook my head and rubbed my forehead, realizing I didn't need to deal with this.

"Could it be, that I'm just _falling apart..._" I sang the last few lines, hearing my voice crack from not having used my vocal cords for months.

"_Stutter step through another trap set up by deception_

_Mention rejection, rejection_

_Always lies in your eyes_

_Settles in your action_

_Lies in your eyes_

_Settles in your action_

_Jeopardize everything that I want_

_And I won't compromise anything anymore_

_In any way victimize myself any more_

_Liberate me!_"

I took a candle and held to the broken mirror, my free hand lightly touching the smooth plaster that sat upon my face. I felt rage swarm through me, I felt intoxicated with hate as the image of me changed into Her. Her thick chocolate brown curls and chocolate brown eyes watched and smiled at me as if she were laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing at me, Christine?" I screamed, my bare fist slamming into the already broken glass. I sucked in a hard breath as I felt the broken shards of glass punctured my rough skin. With my breathing hard, I looked away from the mirror and watched as She turned away, the back of her head the only thing now visible. She stopped and with a subtle movement, she turned her head back so that I could her cheek and that gorgeous brown eye barely peeking behind a stray set of curls that barely touched her high cheek bone.

"_Manipulations on my mind_

_Expectations well defined_

_Frustrate me_

_Liberate me_

_Cause everything's falling apart_

_You can't control me, You can't control me_

_Everything's falling apart_

_Now I can't see you_

_Doesn't matter what I do_

_I can't see you_

_Cause everything's falling apart..._" She turned away for good and and disappeared into the glass. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes, gently laying my forehead against the broken glass with spots of blood splattering it. The faint trickle of blood pulled me out of my senses until I opened my eyes and looked down.

A small puddle of blood was directly under my hand and dripping against the stone wall where the mirror hung and next to that was an even smaller puddle of just water, barely made of ten drops. That's when I realized I was crying. I was crying for her. I grit my teeth together and clenched my jaw as hard as I could to keep the sobs in.

"I'm a monster..." I felt the choking sobs break through the barrier I tried putting up but, it was breaking rapidly. I felt my whole world begin to fall, I felt the pang of betrayal and the loss of love.

"No, no one is a monster," a soft voice called out in the darkness of the stone lair.

I sucked in a deep breath, holding myself in the same spot and my eyes frantically searching the blood-covered stone flooring.

"You are no monster," the soft voice said once more, a little more clearer and as I looked up into the mirror, her reflection smiled at me.

My heart began beating harder than ever before and my face broke out in a cold sweat. My eyes widened at the sight of her and her raven black hair.

"Why must you haunt me, child? What have I done to deserve your kindness?" I whispered, barely a sound coming through my chapped lips.

She just smiled and those blue eyes were intoxicating. "Promise to protect me." She smiled again and she turned away, her hands at her sides as she skipped away through the reflection of the mirror.

I nodded numbly, slowly. "I'll protect you... I promise..."

…

"Bampá!" She shouted, her raven hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and a simple white dress floating behind her as she ran across the grand marble and gold foyer of the palace. Three men stood by a tall Grecian statue and were talking until a scream of joy for a father interrupted them.

The King stood silent, a smile gracing his face as he saw Nathalie run towards the three men until one man gave an exasperated sigh and turned around to watch as the child ran towards him and come to a complete halt in front of him.

"Bampá*! Where have you been? I've missed you!" She shouted joyously as the tall and regal man looked from the child and back at the other two men, giving them a roll of his eyes as he turned back to the child and dropped to one knee.

"I have been doing business, Nathalie. How have you been?" He asked with no true care.

He was startled when she latched herself around his neck, her hands grabbing a hold of each other and having a whole grasp on him. He was stunned and a little more than irritated. With one hand, he patted her back and then with both, he pulled her away with more strength than what he thought he would need.

"What did you do, Bampá? Was it exciting?" Her voice was so beautiful but, the man only saw it as a hindrance having to hear it screeching out a name he didn't want.

"It went well." He looked beyond the girl and saw the young prince standing at the opposite end of the large foyer with his small arms behind his back and his head held high. "Prince Klaudios, how are you, son?" The man asked, standing up and watching as the prince walked up towards him and watched as the two men he didn't know give a small bow. After returning one, the prince looked to his father and gave a low bow and came up quickly, his eyes averted and away from his him.

"I am well, Mr. Alexandros. How are you? Did business in Crete go well?" Klaudios asked, his amber eyes glinting something that could be claimed as pride and sarcasm rolled into such a beautiful young boy.

"It went very well, my Prince. Though, I am quite sure a war will soon start with the Turkish invading." Mr. Alexandros looked away from the prince and back to his King where the King nodded in agreement.

"My son, please, take Nathalie away and go play. Let us discuss our business." The King said, his hand having reached across and patted the boy hard on his shoulder. The King's hand left and rubbed Nathalie's hair back, having the child begin to laugh.

"Yes, your highness. Come, Nathalie. Let the pigs try talking my father out of a war." Klaudios gently touched Nathalie's hand and her's instantly went into his. He led her away while his head turned back to look at the two men fuming at the snide remark he said. With a gentle smirk gracing his young and tanned face, they walked into the garden and into the bright morning sunshine.

Klaudios let go of Nathalie's hand and walked towards the large fountain situated in the middle of the concrete patio and grabbed a small rock and tossed it into the water, watching it ripple and slowly settle back to the way it was.

"Klaudi?" Nathalie's small voice broke the young prince out of his anger and he watched as her hand fell back into his. He tightened his grip a little, letting her know it was okay. "Did you see my Bampá?"

"Yes, I saw your father and I saw that pig of a man he calls an assistant."

"What do you mean, Klaudi?"

Klaudios gave a deep sigh and shook his head. "Forget what I had said. I just don't like your father."

"Why don't you like him? He's my Bampá!" Nathalie shrieked, her hand pulling out of his quickly.

"I will always tell you the truth, Nathalie. He is a liar and he will end my father one day if he keeps doing what he is doing."

"You're wrong! My Bampá is a good man-"

"Stop calling him that! He never wanted to be your father! Can't you tell?" He yelled at her, his face red from screaming.

"You're lying, Klaudi! He loves me!"

"I'm not denying the fact that that man loves you but, he never wanted to be a father, got it?" He stormed off and down the concrete staircase leading to the large green grass and large dark green Greek Fir's lining into a rectangular field. A strawberry tree stood proudly with it's white berries hanging beautifully off it's stems. He grabbed a branch and brought it down, grabbing a few off of the limb and letting it go.

A few berries flew off the tree, landing in the lush green grass and under a large Fir. Klaudios sat down and ripped the stem viciously out the berry and then tossed back the berry until the sweet and acidic juices flooded his mouth.

Nathalie stood right where she was, her hands pulled up to her chin and tears streaming down her face. "Why would you be so mean like that, Klaudi? He's my Bam-... my father!" She stuttered while sobbing. She spun away and ran back inside the large palace and the cries of a child grew louder as she ran through the mansion and into the foyer. The men were gone and Nathalie's cries grew softer as she looked around the marble room.

"Bam-... Bampá?" She called out, walking forward until she heard her father's voice coming from a closed door down the large grand hall.

Nathalie pressed her ear against the dark mahogany door, her small hands on either side of her face as she listened in to the conversation.

"No, Bridgette, I'm not staying."

"But, you must, Nicholas! This is your daughter!"

"And you have six other children with six different men! One child without a father there wouldn't be so _devastating_ on you!" He shouted at her, his thick accent laced with sarcasm.

"Nicholas, don't do this! She needs her father!"

"Let go of me, whore!" He shouted, a loud thud coming from inside the room shocked Nathalie and she backed up from the door, her small and shaking hands up to her mouth.

She didn't know what he called her, she didn't know the sound that just scared her senseless. She didn't know the hands that grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her up into a cool chest and walked her away from the door and into a room far away from her mother and father.

"Bampá..." She whispered softly, her bright blue eyes peeking behind the shoulder while her small hands grasped onto the thin white dress shirt.

A door closed and suddenly Nathalie was sitting on a soft bed. She looked around, trying to find Klaudios.

A glass of water was in front of her face and suddenly, he was bent and looking up at her, giving her his biggest smile.

"Hey there," he smiled softly, watching as she took the glass of water from his hand and just stared at it. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

She shook her head 'no' and he sighed, standing up and running a hand through his thickening blonde curls. His dark blue eyes were staring up at the ceiling as he breathed in the scent of lavender coming from the small tea bag hanging from above his bed.

He wore his tan vest that he loved like it was somehow apart of him. His dark green slacks held his white dress shirt in as he dropped back down to his knees and knocked a few times on the floor.

"Andrew, why were Momma and Bampá yelling? What was that noise? Why was Momma crying? Why-"

"Hey, take a breath there, kid." He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her so she wouldn't pass out from lack of oxygen. "I can't answer any of those questions though. We just have to agree that your father and Momma talking were just for each other to hear, not for us. Whatever happens between them is between them, we just go along with what happens."

Nathalie searched his face and blinked a few times, processing the information. "Bampá isn't your Bampá?"

Andrew sighed and looked away and back towards the ceiling. He thought about it for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Nope, not at all. I have a different father, or Bampá. My father doesn't live here in Greece, he lives somewhere else."

"What about Miriam?"

"Different Bampá."

"Jacques?"

"Different Bampá."

"James?"

"Different."

"William?"

"Different."

"We don't have the same Bampá?"

"Sorry, kid. We're all different. But, we do have the same Momma. So, we're all connected in a way. You understand a little better."

Nathalie shook her head and looked down at the glass of water sitting in her lap.

"Hey now, come here." Andrew took Nathalie in his arms and pulled her close, feeling the cool water soak his shirt. He chuckled as the water fell down his pants and onto the floor, or whatever was left that wasn't soaked in his clothing. He pulled back and kissed Nathalie's head. "Come on, I'll go make you a plate of cheese and grapes."

Nathalie's face brightened and she smiled. "I love that! King Stephanopoulos makes that for me all the time."

"Great, maybe you can teach me how to do just like him."

…

I grabbed another sheet of paper and sketched her face out. Her smooth and young face, her raven black hair and those blue eyes that captured him. I'd never seen eyes like that. "I have to find her..." I whispered, my hand tracing her young jawline out.

I slammed my charcoal down and stood up, tearing my long winter coat off of the wall and throwing it on with great ferocity. I opened the large, secret wooden door that led to the stairs outside and say the dimming sunlight on the snow. I sucked in a deep breath and closed the door behind me, locking it and slipping the key into the pocket of my coat.

"I have to find you," I whispered. "Even if it is only for a moment. I have to know it wasn't a dream." I lightly stepped up the steps, hoping my footprints wouldn't be left behind.

"Now, where in Paris could you be?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Erik is gonna find Nathalie! Remember, when he talks, she's eight years old and in Paris. When we talk about Nathalie, she's only three and in Greece and Christine is still in the Opera House. Okay! We have that cleared! How on Earth will the infamous Opera Ghost find Nathalie? Pssh, he's the Opera Ghost, duh. _Bampa_ - father, Falling Apart by Zabrahead. =)**


	3. Chapter Two: Care to Dance

**Author's Note: I am a terrible, terrible person. I am so sorry. I had surgery to have my gallbladder removed and before that, school had taken over my life. My husband finally gave me my laptop and said that I needed to stop bugging him and just write already. So, with an apology greater than you know, here is chapter two, one that may be a little graphic and detailed but, a very happy chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah... I don't own Phantom of the Opera... Blah, blah, blah...

**Chapter Two: Care to Dance**

I had been walking quietly in the hallways late at night. The moon was so close to us, I felt like I could reach out and touch it. It's bright white surface and those hidden hallow craters it held like battle scars. I kept my head looking outside the window and at the gorgeous moon. The garden had been so quiet, almost dead. The wind hadn't blown all day, it was truly weird.

I gave a deep sigh and looked back into the dark hallways, enjoying having to use a feeling of primal instincts. My eyes adapted to the darkness and I continued walking the hallways. I watched the way my feet traveled ahead of me until I heard a small clash further up the hallway and a sudden cry. That was Nathalie's bedroom.

"Nathalie," I whispered, immediately breaking out into a fevered run. My feet pounded hard against the cool marble and as her door came into view, I braced myself for impact to hit the door as hard as I could. I shut my eyes as hard as I could, bringing my shoulders up tight and using my small body to crash into the heavy wooden door.

As soon as I felt the wood connect with my frail body, a sickening crack sounded and, as my eyes shot open, I watched as I fell down sideways and into the door, Nathalie's cream rug by her door greeted my head so it wouldn't have the same result as my shoulder.

As I dropped, I heard a shriek and a deep voice begin shouting in Greek. I begged myself not to cry as I tried pushing myself up with my good arm, feeling a sudden burning feeling rush to the broken bone. I cried out and got myself to my knees, my small hand clasped onto my right shoulder.

The sight before me stopped me from continuing to cry. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I didn't know what I was seeing, what I was hearing. I didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react but, somehow, my body knew something wasn't right and my brain just kept yelling, kept screaming at me to run, to run so far away and get someone to help.

My eyes were so wide, the amber visible within the complete darkness of the room and the shock covered them and tears formed at the rims again. My mouth was slightly hanging open, slightly gasping for air to suck in and to scream. I knew I had to scream, I knew I had to do something.

My broken shoulder muscle twitched violently, shaking me down to the core and a scared gasp escaped my gaping mouth. I tried not to slam my eyes closed, to give into the pain but, I didn't want to look away. Not because of the act itself but, her face. She was begging me, her mouth moving into words I wasn't hearing or even understanding. One of her hands had escaped and it was stretched out towards me, pleading for me to save her.

I looked away from her momentarily to look up into those evil blue eyes that were lit with a fire so bright, it must have raged deep within his Hell-condemned soul. His mouth formed a snarl and his grip on her body was breaking her. His pants were dropped to his ankles and his white blouse was ripped open. I looked back to Nathalie and suddenly and out of nowhere, the sound started coming back to me.

First, it began as garbled gibberish but, it became clearer, much more audible until it became too clear and her screams pierced the air like knives onto your soul. Her large ice blue eyes were begging me to save her, to save her from her father who straddled her small and innocent body.

I felt a breath leave my lungs and everything after that seemed to play in a slow motion, I could recall it in detail like a Shakespearean play. I jumped to my feet and reached behind me, pulling a small yet, long, silver whistle from my pant pocket and sucking in the deepest breath I could. I brought the warm metal to my lips and blew as hard as I could, the pitch deafening all in the room.

I kept my eyes open, my eyes watching his every move as he pushed off of his daughter's body and pulled his trousers up, running at me with a fury I had never seen in all my eight years of living. I began to back away, my eyes never leaving him as I kept blowing into the loud and deafening whistle, my broken shoulder turned away from the beast coming towards me.

I bumped into the door frame with the shattered bone and let out a scream equally as loud as the whistle had been and fell to the floor, tears rushing down my reddened cheeks. I pushed myself as hard as I could into the wall and watched as his hand was brought up to his face in an upward motion, a punch imminent.

I closed my eyes and screamed again, screamed my lungs out, waiting for the blow I knew I wouldn't be able to take. I was so afraid for Nathalie that I didn't realize that a thud sounded out after I drew a breath and a rustle of noises made my eyes shoot open, watching as three of the Royal Guards rushed him and dropped him to the floor.

I was gasping and crying, my free hand immediately gripping onto my shoulder, feeling the bone protruding out from the skin. I winced and cried out loud again, the men yelling in Greek and Nathalie's cries filling the palace and waking all that slept in it's once-peaceful walls.

"What is going on in here?" A deep and stern voice yelled, taking control of the chaos in the room.

I looked up to see my father, his eyes looking down at me with a look I had never seen before. He dropped to his knees, his arms out-stretched as I turned and pushed myself into his warm chest. He squeezed me too hard, making me cry out from the pain in my shoulder. He immediately let go and looked down at the blood seeping down my white night shirt.

A rage broke out on his face as he turned and looked at the three Royal Guards having arrested Nicholas and hoisting him up onto his feet. My father looked towards Nathalie who was lying on the once pure white sheets in horror, running towards her broken body and gently rubbing his hands over her face and tousled hair. He looked as if he wanted to cry, his body shaking from the rage that was breaking his regal coating.

He pulled a large quilt from the bed and wrapped Nathalie in it, picking her up and walking her to a guard having stood right by me and placed her small body in his strong arms. "Take her to my chambers. No one is to stop you, not even her mother. Understand?" His voice was laced in venom and I watched as his dark amber eyes were lit with a fire I had never seen before.

My father looked down at me, his face softer and somehow covered in an emotion I had never seen before. He bent down and picked me up, cradling my body against his as he followed closely behind the guard who held Nathalie's shaking and crying body.

"Papa," my voice barely came out yet, my father looked down at me with those understanding eyes.

"Yes, Klaudios?"

"Is she going to be alright?" I gripped a little onto my broken shoulder, feeling the warm blood and the crusted old blood on my shirt.

With a deep sigh and a gentle smile that was directed towards me, me of all people, he nodded. He touched my head with his cheek, comforting me unlike anything I had ever felt before. His beard tickled my forehead but, I didn't care, it felt amazing. I had never felt this kind of love from my father. And with a deep breath and a tighter hold on me, he nodded again. "Of course, son."

…

Erik hid himself between the alleyways of Paris as his heart sped out of control. Not even five minutes into searching for the young girl did he see her run out of a store a spool of ribbon in her hands. She had ran into a young man about the age of sixteen who leaned against an opulent carriage with two black horses tied to it.

"Will you please buy me this ribbon?" Erik watched as the young girl begged the young man and smiled when the young man pushed himself off the carriage and took the little girl into the store, nodding.

Erik walked to the front of the store and caught wind of the conversation the young man and the little girl were having.

"When is the dance, Nathalie?" The young man asked her.

Nathalie. "Nathalie..." Erik let her name linger on his lips as he stood against the open door of the dress shop.

"It on Saint Valentine's Day. Momma said that I can go." Nathalie replied back, having searched the entire wall of spooled ribbon to find the most perfect shade. She had given up on the one in her hand that she had wanted just a few moments ago.

"Well, do you have an escort? You certainly cannot go to a dance without an escort." The young man smiled down at her, taking in the shock that appeared on her young face.

Nathalie looked away from her brother and back at the spools of ribbon, her tiny fingers rubbing the delicate fabric. "I hadn't thought of that. I just thought that I would show up and find someone there to dance with."

"That's very unladylike, Nathalie. Many men may get the wrong idea."

Nathalie turned to her brother and raised an eyebrow. "Get what kind of idea?"

Andrew stood up straight and cleared his throat, turning away from Nathalie and walking out to the carriage. "Forget what I had said. You'll learn more when you're older."

Erik watched the young man walked out then stop in his tracks, spinning around and running back inside. The young man talked to Nathalie again and she grabbed a spool of ribbon off the wall, the same colour she had picked before and walked back to the blonde-headed young man.

The young man handed the appropriate change to the woman and bid her adieu, taking Nathalie's hand and walking with her outside and into the carriage. Erik walked away and stood against the wall of an alleyway, perfect view of the carriage from a distance which they couldn't see him.

The young man shouted something and the driver clicked his tongue for the horses to get moving. Erik began taking his move as he walked down the cobblestone streets behind the carriage. The carriage didn't travel fast and Erik kept up well from being in six inches of snow and dress shoes and suit pants.

"Remind me again why I'm following her," he grumbled to himself as he followed the carriage along a main road then through twists and turns down the back roads before coming upon a great mansion in the middle of the city.

This mansion held a black wrought-iron fence around it's perimeter and a large wrought-iron gate at it's front. The carriage pulled over as much as it could to the side of the street and let out the two passengers in the frigid night air. The two giggled and laughed as they pushed open the gate and closed it, running up to the front door and knocking loudly.

A young woman answered the door and the two let themselves in, shaking the snow that had caught them off at the door.

Erik sighed as he watched the young girl walk inside. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he questioned. He rubbed the skin on the left side of his face, shaking his head as he continued walking through the trail he had made just moments ago.

He was compromising his secrecy, something he had been working on for decades and now, look at him, he was out in the middle of Paris, in the middle of a sidewalk not even three days after everything that had happened with Christine! Erik slammed his fist against the brick wall of a building he'd been next to and for God's sakes did it feel good to hit something.

Then, something snapped inside of him. He knew how to stay away from her, how to rid her of his mind and how to once again get one with his miserable existence. His lips pulled into a small, mischievous smile and his green eyes looked forward into the Paris night. Erik watched as a couple neared him and with a simple move, he was out of their way, hidden in the shadows of an alleyway and headed back towards the Opera Populaire.

…

"Nathalie! Hurry up! I will not wait any longer!" Francine yelled from downstairs.

"She's going as fast as she can, Francine! Hush your mouth!" Momma screamed from upstairs.

"We are going to be late, Momma! Why wasn't she ready earlier?" Francine yelled again.

"Because I was busy taking care of you, you little ungrateful brat!" Momma screamed back.

Andrew, William, James and Jacques waited in the foyer of the opulent mansion they called home. They each sat in one of the chairs their formal dining table had and watched as their sister made a fool of herself. The boys were so handsome in their black tailcoat suits with their blonde and brown hair slicked back under the devilish products their mother put on them. Each of them almost identical to the other having almost the same eye colour. That was the only way to determine the children of Madame Bridgette André from the other children who ran rampant in the streets of Paris.

Francine huffed and slammed her high heeled foot on the marble flooring. She gave a small shout before walking to Andrew and the other boys. "Andrew, go get your sister! She will make us all late!"

Andrew sighed and looked up at his sister with no remorse. "Get out of my face. And she is your sister also; if you want something done, go do it yourself." Andrew stood from his chair and walked through her, his shoulder hitting her's and in that moment when he walked away, a small smile graced his face and knew the screaming would begin.

Like clockwork, Francine started cursing the oldest of the children as he walked up the grand staircase that stood in the middle of the house.

Andrew reached the top of the stairs and heard the small cries of his youngest sister coming from his mother's room. With a few soft knocks with his knuckles, he heard his mother scream out and a glass breaking on the wooden floors of her bedroom. He gave a long sigh and grabbed the glass doorknob, turning it and opening the door.

"If you yell at me for her being late, I will take you to the back and whip you until you're only half a person!" His mother screamed at him, her thin fingers gripping onto the silver ribbon he had bought Nathalie last week. Her face was filled with rage and her hair had fallen out of place just only a bit but, he knew she looked like a wreck.

"I'll finish her; you look horrible, go fix yourself so we'll leave right away." Andrew said as he walked in and took the crushed silk ribbon from his mother's hands. "Also, your daughter is going to explode if you don't go and calm her down. I'm sure William and Jacques will appreciate the gesture of saving them from her."

His mother growled and then collected herself, walking past him and out of the room, hopefully downstairs where her daughter was causing a scene. Andrew walked inside the grand master room and looked at Nathalie sitting down at their mother's vanity. The lights were on as high as they could go and the little girl sat so still, watching only herself as Andrew came up to her and placed his hand on her back.

She jumped a little and then through the mirror, she looked up at him. "Francine hates me." She whispered. Her large light blue eyes burned a hole through him and he could never lie to her. Her face was caked with that ungodly shit his mother wore constantly to make herself look younger. But, as he looked down at his sister, a small bout of rage surged through him and he spun her around and took the handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed all the gunk off of her face, smearing it over her porcelain skin.

"Francine does not hate _you_, she hates everyone equally. Even me; actually, she probably hates me the most." He smiled as he finally wiped off the black cream that coated her eyelashes and the dark powder that covered her eyes.

"Why does she hate you the most?" She asked him, her face scrunching up from how hard he was wiping.

"Because I hate her back just as equally and I don't appreciate the way she talks to everyone else. She thinks she's Queen Stephanopoulos when, in reality, she's not. She's just a twelve year old little girl who wants people to bow down to her every wish and command." Andrew chuckled at how accurate he truly was.

Nathalie nodded, know her sister was just like what Andrew said. She smiled then closed her mouth tightly as Andrew wiped off the sticky mess on her cheeks.

"Good God, what did mother put on you?" Andrew chuckled again and kept up the ferocious task of getting the mess off of her young face.

"I don't know but, you're hurting me!" Nathalie shouted back, pushing his hand away and taking her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Nathalie." Andrew sighed and looked at the mess of hair on top of her head that looked more like a pile of... well, you know. "Let me fix your hair and at least get it to look normal." Andrew began to take out the pins and clips and watched as the hair began falling down her back. The curls still held and as her black hair cascaded down, she looked like the young Christine Daae. "There, much better." Andrew smiled and grabbed the silver ribbon his mother had crumpled and threw it away.

"What are you looking for?" Nathalie asked, finally pulling her hands away from her face.

"The spool of ribbon I just bought." Andrew walked over to a dresser and searched the drawers for the spool.

"This one?" Nathalie grabbed the spool and handed it to Andrew who pulled a long band out, cutting it with the scissors on the vanity and placing it around her waist and the red taffeta dress she wore. The silver and red clashed but, it looked so beautiful.

"There," Andrew sighed and spun Nathalie around, smiling as he looked at her face and the make up was almost non-existent. Some of the black cream remained on her eyelashes but, that only brought out her gorgeous eyes. "Come, let's go and dance the night away. And I promise, my first and last dances will be with only you."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Nathalie laughed and took Andrew's hand and dragged him out of the grand bedroom and towards the waiting downstairs.

…

Erik stood before a crushed mirror and looked at himself as Madame Giry fixed the last of his suit. The black ensemble he wore was one of his favorites from the many that lined the large closet in his lair. He ran his hands over his slicked hair and sighed as he looked at the mask that covered his face. He changed it from the white and most noticeable white plaster to the black he rarely wore. It made him look evil, dark. At least, with the white and cream plaster masks he wore, he always felt a bit like an actual angel for Her...

Erik sucked in a breath and stiffened, making Madame Giry still, wondering if she had pricked him with the needle she held her hands.

"Are you okay, Monsieur?" She asked quietly. Though he tolerated her presence, she felt if she asked something or did something wrong, she knew he'd rid of her, permanently perhaps.

"I am fine. Are you finished?" He hissed at her, gazing down at her from the corner of his eyes.

Madame Giry sighed and stood from the stone floor with the needle and thread in her hands. "Yes-"

Before she even got the second word out, he was gone and the long caped coat he wore was the only thing she saw last. "That man is going to get himself killed one of these days." Her graying eyes felt the hot sting of tears as she turned away and walked down to the riverboat to take her back through the one way glass mirror in Christine's old room.

…

"Welcome, welcome!" Shouted a large man in his black tailcoat suit as the roaring full orchestra inside the grand mansion called to everyone outside to come in and enjoy the warm music and food.

"Hello, Richard!" Bridgette called out, her blue dress sucking in her already tiny body and thinning it even more.

The large man turned around and looked at her with a very large grin and held his arms up, laughing as Bridgette came closer and placed her small hand within his large one. With a curtsey and a bow from the large man, Bridgette showed off her skills as the rich aristocrat she was.

"Well, go in, Bridgette! The party has already begun without you and your lovely children!" Richard grabbed a glass of champagne off from the waiting boy who had walked out to greet them. With only one swig, the expensive drink was gone and the glass was given back to the boy.

Bridgette walked in with her six children, watching as all the guests stopped and looked at the door and at the new eight who had just walked in. Murmurs sounded through-out the large room, the full orchestra still played and a few still danced but, their eyes were on the seven children and their mother.

"Children, please show yourselves to the children's room." Bridgette quietly said but, all of her children heard and like a herd, made their way through the crowd and towards a door they knew all too well. Two waitstaff stood by the large wooden double doors and as the children came in sight, they each knew exactly who's children they belonged to.

"Welcome, André children." The both said, opening the doors for them and allowing them inside the grand room where the most sophisticated Parisian children sat. "Dinner will be served very shortly." One of them said as they both closed the door.

"Oh, Andrew!" A very light and girly voice shouted, followed by other young girl's whispering and laughing as they rushed the young man.

"Thirteen years old and you get more of the ladies than the richest man in Paris." James nudged Andrew as the oldest boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I swear, I feel as if you're jealous of my striking good looks." Andrew smirked and greeted the young little ladies who stood before him.

James shook his head and walked with his twin, Miriam, to two large lounging chairs against the wall.

"He's only trying to make you laugh, James." Miriam said, her dark blue eyes looking at James' same blue eyes.

"Oh, he's a real comedian, that boy." James shook his head and dropped into the lush chair opposite his regal looking sister. Her blonde hair cascading down her front right shoulder.

"Nathalie!" Francine shouted, her icy blue eyes watching as the youngest of the André children walked towards her.

"Yes, Francine?" Nathalie asked, her fingers intertwining with each other as she looked up at her sister.

"Stay away from me." Francine scoffed and walked away towards a small grouping of young little gentlemen.

Nathalie watched as Francine walked gracefully over to the small group and with a loud laugh, the young boys smiled at her with much joy.

William and Jacques stayed next to Nathalie until two of the young girl's from Andrew's group came walking over to them, placing their young hands in the boys' and made their way to the dance floor of the room.

Nathalie quietly looked around, her light blue eyes looking around the room until a large glass double door caught her sight. Her feet couldn't have carried her faster even if she tried, those ballet flats her mother tied to her feet were digging into her soft skin.

Andrew watched through the mass of young girls in front of him as his little sister ran towards the doors, her black curled hair flying behind her. "Ladies, please," Andrew smiled, trying to get between the grasping young girls.

Nathalie reached for the golden handle only to have her hand pulled back by a waitstaff. "Children are not allowed in the courtyard." He said stiffly and promptly stood in front of the door.

"I apologize," Nathalie whispered, turning around and looking down at her hands as they smoothed out the red taffeta.

A light ringing bell pulled all the young children's attention to another double door on the other side of the room. "Please be seated for dinner." An old man called out, his black suit almost looking as if it was hanging on him.

…

The children sat down a large and long table in their room; their chatter was quiet as they waited patiently for their food to arrive. Nathalie sat next to Andrew who sat at the very head of the table and watched as the young girls giggle and cover their mouths as they talked to each other while their eyes watched the young gentleman's every move.

Andrew leaned down to Nathalie, his lips close to her ear as he kept his eyes diverted from the young girls. "I hate this." He said, his hand playing with a curl of Nathalie's black hair.

"Why are they acting like that?" Nathalie asked, her blue eyes watching as the young girls kept their hold on her brother.

"Because they are trying to take me away and make me their prisoner." He pulled away and laughed out loud, catching all the girl's attentions and watched as they each laughed out loud.

Nathalie's eyebrow rose and she looked at her brother who was already looking at her. His blonde hair was slicked back, something she hated now that she watched him. She rather look at him with his hair free and his soft curls falling into his face.

"Watch this. I'll laugh out loud and then these chickens will laugh also, like they know exactly what I'm saying." Andrew pulled away and smiled at Nathalie then broke out into a loud laughter that caught everyone's attention. The girls looked between each other then, laughed out loud just like Andrew. Andrew nodded at this and raised his water goblet to his lips, winking at Nathalie and then looked to a few ladies and smiling at them before taking a small sip.

"He's doing it again." William whispered to Jacques and the two giggled as they looked at Andrew who gave them a dirty look.

Andrew leaned over to his brothers who sat on the other side of him and placed his elbow on the table and gave a smile. "Please, tell me how many young ladies you have laughing from your most hilarious jokes. I'd love to hear a few." Andrew gave a sweet and sarcastic smile before pulling back and smiling down at Nathalie. The two boys rolled their eyes as another bell rang out and five men came walking out of the double doors the old man had come out of before. Four of the men walked with trays that held the first of their five course meal.

A small plate was set on each of the children's charger plates. Nathalie looked at it with disgust and then looked up to her brother. "What is this?" Nathalie asked, the plate sitting there begging Nathalie to eat it.

Andrew grabbed the third fork on his left and looked at the aperitif with delight. He looked to his sister and smiled. "This is called beef carpaccio. You see, it's just raw meat in a Dijon and balsamic sauce. It's very good." Andrew pressed his fork into the thinly sliced meat and took a bite, savoring the flavor. Andrew looked to the girls around the table and they did the same as he did, though they certainly didn't enjoy it as much as he did.

"We're children, not adults. Why are we eating this?" Nathalie asked as she grabbed her salad fork and took a bite from the plate. Her eyes widened and a smile began to form on her lips.

"Children, huh?" Andrew asked as Nathalie chewed the deliciousness that was in her mouth and took another bite.

…

The night progressed beautifully and dinner was over-the-top and the most delicious thing Nathalie had ever eaten. The meal filled Nathalie more than she thought was going to happen and she looked to her brother who smiled at her and took another bite of the pink champagne gelée with raspberries and bananas.

"How was the dinner, little girl?" Andrew asked as he took another bite.

"The most amazing dinner I had ever eaten in my eight years of living. I am blown away by how delicious it was." Nathalie shook her head in disbelief as she looked at the plate that was clear of the gelatin dessert.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Monsieur Richard is a very wealthy man and a very excellent man of fine dining." Andrew relaxed back in the chair and looked at the children who lined the long table.

"I want to go outside, it's so nice out there." Nathalie sighed, grabbing her water goblet and taking a small sip.

"Well, go on out. Don't forget your coat."

"I can't; that man is standing guard over there." Nathalie nudged her head in the direction of the man still standing against the door.

Andrew perked up and nodded. "Come on, I'll get you outside." Andrew pushed his chair back and the young gentlemen who lined the table did the same. Then, the young ladies began to chatter, having their chairs pulled back by the young men and stood, following them to the areas around the room to sit and talk with each other about nothing.

Andrew grabbed Nathalie's coat from an older gentleman he asked it from and placed it on her. "Now, follow my lead." Andrew held onto her hand and Nathalie nodded, walking with him towards the man standing at the glass double doors.

"My dear good man, my littlest sister is not feeling very well and hasn't since the beginning of the evening. The heat in the room is getting to her and I had heard from her that you did not let her walk to grounds. Now, I wouldn't want a scene to erupt but, I wouldn't want Monsieur Richard to know of how rude his waitstaff was to his most prestigious guests' daughter." Andrew gave a soft smile and watched as the waitstaff stiffened and nodded, opening the door for the two of them.

"Now, my Nightingale, when you're feeling better, come back and this nice gentleman will let you back in again." Andrew kissed the top of her head and watched as Nathalie walked out into the fresh fallen snow-covered courtyard. Andrew looked at the waitstaff and his brows lowered. "I shall see to it that Monsieur Richard find new workers to respect his guests." Andrew turned away and walked towards his three brothers who watched the small scene unfold.

"Handsome and powerful, my my, watch out, brothers." James joked as William and Jacques laughed. Andrew gently punched James' shoulder and laughed with them.

Nathalie smiled as the cold air bit her face and the stars shined brightly in the pure black night. The moon was out but, it's crescent shape wasn't more than what looked like a smile. Nathalie let out a long breath and watched the hot air leave her lips. She walked forward until a candle-lit gazèbo stood against the snow. She made her way towards it and gazed at the marvelous wooden structure with awe. It was made to withstand against anything and that was exactly why Monsieur Richard had it.

As she stepped onto the wooden deck of it, it gently creaked, welcoming her as she made her way to the back wooden rail and leaned against it a tad. It was as tall as she was but, she could still she the moon and all the stars around her. The thick wood felt good under her hands even though it was frozen solid. She pulled herself up and swung her leg and dress over the other side of the rail, seating herself so she could relax a bit better and watch the stars above.

She smiled, her lips pulled into a smile as she listened to the full orchestra inside play their sweet music. She closed her eyes and began swaying to the soft song that reached her. Her feet dangled over the edge of the rail and she softly moved them back and forth. She hummed quietly as the song progressed through-out it's entirety and once it finished, she let out a contented sigh.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses..._

_Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night..._"

She sang, her voice cracking a little but, softening as she sang on, her heart floating as gently moved from side to side.

Her heart almost stopped as she slipped on a patch of ice and began to fall. She braced herself for the impact but, it never came. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her teeth were clenched together. A small squeak came out of her mouth but, she never felt her head hit the hard and cold wood.

She felt a pair of arms under her and her eyes opened instantly.

…

She fell directly into his arms and he looked down at her with a small sigh of relief and a soft smile playing on his lips. Her curled hair was the only thing touching the floor, except for his knees that he stood on so he could catch her easier. It was when her eyes snapped open that he pulled away a little. Those eyes so up close were life threatening; no, not like she would kill him but, like they would take away his life if he kept staring into them as long as he did.

It felt like hours had gone by that they stayed this way: he on his knees with her young and little body in his arms. He finally grabbed the courage that was fleeting away from him to talk to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his bright green eyes scanning over her.

"Y-Yes..." She whispered, staring up at him with confusion and amazement.

Erik stood and set her on her feet. "You should be careful with ice and... moving." He nodded as he silently punched himself for telling her that.

"Where you there the whole time?" Nathalie asked, her eyes looking at him as she smoothed out her dress and held her hands against her chest.

"I had been out here only a few minutes until I heard you singing. You have a very beautiful voice." He said, smiling at her as she blushed and looked away.

"I don't think so. My mother doesn't like it when I sing and neither does anyone else except for my brother, Andrew."

Erik's ears perked. Brother? Was that the young man she was with the other day? Of course it was!

"How nice. Where is your brother?" Erik pretended to look around, knowing the boy was somewhere inside the grand mansion.

"Inside with the other children. I came out here just to see the stars and be alone." Nathalie looked back to Erik, her eyes burning a hole into him.

"I apologize then, Mademoiselle. I'll leave you then." Erik reached for her small hand and placed a kiss on it. His green eyes looked directly into her's and Nathalie gasped. Erik let go of her hand and stood up straight and began to walk away from her, now broken that she did want him there.

"No, please don't leave." Nathalie shouted, rushing to him before he was able to leave the gazébo. Nathalie grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back to the center of the large pavilion and looked up at him and gorgeous face. His plump lips pulled into a smile as he looked back down at her.

"If you ask me to stay, I won't leave." He said, smiling as he stood tall next to her almost four feet tall body.

The full orchestra began to play again, a song she knew all too well. She smiled and looked up at him again. Erik could tell she wanted to dance and with a deep breath and the most courage he could muster up, he held out his hand a little lower for her.

"Care to dance with me?" Erik asked, his green eyes holding a gaze on the beautiful child before him.

Nathalie smiled and placed her hand in his, feeling his strong arm take hold of her and bring her up to his height as he began to dance around with the young girl in his arms he knew all too well would be the end of him.


	4. Chapter Three: Saint Petersburg

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, ya'll but, I've been busy. My husband broke his ankle (lovely) and we're moving. Yay. Anyways, I decided I wanted to give ya'll another chapter before things got crazy. Here ya'll are!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... I don't own Phantom of the Opera... Blah, blah, blah...**

**Chapter Three: Saint Petersburg**

"You cannot take her away from me, Argos! Give me back my daughter!" Bridgette's voice swept through the bed chambers of King Stephanopoulos. Her hands were gripping onto the wooden railing of his large bed as her nails began to carve out little slats in the wood.

Argos was just getting up from his bath when the harpy ran into his room. His dark amber eyes glared at her with disgust as he walked bare towards a large armoire that held a thin pair of lounging pants. "Bridgette, I've hidden her only for a small time. Nicholas' trial will be in just a few hours and my son, who saved your daughter's life, will be there telling the Council of the High Priest." Argos slammed his fist into the armoire he just closed. He pulled on his pants and walked around towards the door leading out into the hallway.

"But, how do you even know your son was telling the truth?!" Bridgette shouted back at him before his hand grasped the doorknob.

Argos sighed and slowly turned around. He looked into the bright green eyes of his brother's ex wife and shook his head, walking up to the short woman with her long auburn hair curling down her back and her face contorted in anger. Argos' hand gently cupped her cheek, looking down at the older woman and shaking his head. "If you dare speak about my son like that again, I'll make sure _none_ of your children see you ever again."

Argos spun away, grabbing a robe on the chair next to the door and pulling it on as he slammed the door open, shaking the walls around Bridgette.

…

The sound of Nathalie's door opening stirred her from her sleep. She was laying flat on her stomach with her arms falling around and her hair looking like it was caught in a windstorm. She grunted and mumbled incoherently as she began to push herself up against the mattress, looking through the mess of hair covering her face. She smacked her lips together before rubbing her warm hands over her face and flipping the mess of curls backwards. She sucked in a deep breath before rubbing her sleepy eyes and peering through the sun-lit room to figure out what woke her so early.

She yawned, pushing herself up so she was sitting on her knees and looking around. Her door was closed, her curtains drawn back and her ballet flats staying in perfect position where she had left them the night before. Yet, why did it look so different? What was so different that she looked around her room with an eyebrow raised, questioning what she was doing here?

She shrugged her shoulders and jumped off the tall bed, slipping on the slippers like every other morning. She walked to her small and child-like vanity and grabbed her hairbrush, taking it to her wild black hair to see if she could tame it. If not, she was going to have to bathe and she really didn't want to. She sighed as she watched herself in the mirror, her make-up Andrew had wiped from her face was gone but, some held on for dear life and had ran down her face, making her eyes look like a raccoon.

As she smiled at the thought, she put down her brush with only half of her hair completed and pulled out a small drawer to her right. She gasped. Her blue eyes staring down into this drawer that held something so unusual that it almost made her heart stop. She reached for it, her hands shaking as she grasped the cold metal and pulled it close to her face, eying the metal with precision.

"What is this?" She asked, her words falling short and turned more into whispers.

She looked around for anyone to jump out and yell at her, something to shock her into reality but, here it was, in her drawer. She swallowed a deep amount of fear and nodded, taking in account the beautiful craftsmanship. It was a simple necklace, a circle of the purest silver that held in itself a precious sapphire. The sapphires her mother had shown her paled in comparison. This sapphire was murky and it was striped with what seemed like thin, little white lines.

Her fingers ran over the precious stone, gasping as she realized this wasn't a dream. It was beautiful and it was all hers and Francine and Miriam could just falter and burn with jealousy as she would wear it, proud of the necklace that had suddenly appeared in her drawer.

As she began to put it on, it dawned on her: who had put it there? It certainly wasn't there last night when she came home and hadn't been there when she left for the party. Was it a surprise? From whom, she thought, her mind working like a mad man as she tried to put the pieces together but, they all seemed to fall through, each of them being replaced with another idea before she through that one out also. She shook her head and finished hooking the necklace together, turning back to the mirror to look at her reflection who looked half-way beautiful. Half of her hair was decent while the other half looked like she had been shocked with that newly discovered electricity they were trying to install everywhere.

As Nathalie smiled at herself, she grabbed her brush and began to brush the rest of her hair out, the tangles forcing her to wince and say a few words that were inappropriate to say in front of any person. Who knew that the person who had just placed that necklace in her drawer was the one person she had forgotten about? She had forgotten the handsome man with the masked face who danced with her out underneath the stars.

…

"Lord Nicholas Alexandros stands trial for the rape and assault on Nathalie Lydie André and for the assault on Prince of the Royal Crown Klaudios Stephanopoulos. How say you, Lord Alexandros?" A pauper had stood in front of the King and his loyal subjects who introduced the trial in a short but detailed way.

Argos looked at his brother who wouldn't even give him the respect of looking into his eyes. His mother would have been disappointed had she still been alive at the way her youngest son had turned out. Without the title of 'Lord', Nicholas was just another lunatic running around his proud country, disgracing the name of Greeks everywhere. He looked horrible; his hair was greasy and was unruly. His eyes were cast downwards but, if the dark circles under his eyes gave any indication of his state, he wasn't sleeping much. And if he did sleep, he wouldn't be asleep for long.

Argos straightened in his throne, his hand rubbing his goatee as he pondered on the charges, all of which he knew were true; he walked in on it for Christ's sake! Argos' eyes shifted to his son who stood proudly to his left, his arm in a sling and his bright amber eyes burning a hole into the man being charged in front of him. If no one else was around, Argos would have smiled, been thankful his son wasn't a pushover like Nicholas was when they were children.

Klaudios was so strong, so proud of who he was and never let anyone take control of who he was. He led everyone around him. He led Nathalie around like a puppy and she happily obliged his every wish and command. They were inseparable, Argos knew that for sure. He had trusted Klaudios with everything he and Nathalie did because he knew his son would protect her and protect her he did. He protected her until the very end when he knew there could have been nothing left of him. He knew his uncle was estranged from the family for a reason and unfortunately, the children learned it the hard way.

It wasn't as if Nicholas had raped other women and had gotten away with it but, when he was finally caught by the King himself, there was no getting around it. Surely, the guards of the castle and the military patrolling the city night and day tried to catch him for the acts he had committed but, Argos had always stepped in, taking his little brother who he knew couldn't have done anything harmful to anyone. He knew that he was completely wrong and completely stupid.

Argos shifted his gaze back to Nicholas who was now pleading his case. Had he truly been speaking this whole time? How come he couldn't hear him? Argos held a hand up and Nicholas went silent but, the people around him spoke up, whispered as they watched their King stand and look down at his young brother with hatred and remorse.

"I will not, cannot, listen to these lies you say, Nicholas Alexandros. You have disgraced the country of your birth and you have defiled your own child for the sake of your evil heart. You even hurt your nephew, Crown Prince to the Throne, who tried to save Nathalie André, almost gave his life away and for what? A liar and a monster." Argos seethed, feeling his son's gaze on him as he spoke with the majesty that came with the title he knew Klaudios wanted more than anything.

"For all of your treasonous acts, I am sentencing you to death by guillotine in five days time where you will be brought out into the city of Athens and shown to the country who you truly are: a monster. There are no other words I can express that I can say that will make this day go by any easier for Nathalie André's family or the Royal Family. This is settled." Argos turned and walked out of the throne room, his son close behind as he heard the uproar from the Council of High Priest shouting for more evidence on the matter, to save their Lord they had known so long.

Argos turned and looked down at his son as he kept walking the dark hallways to his bed chambers. He reached his hand out, placing it on his son's back as Klaudios looked up at him with a twinkle and a smile in his eyes.

"Thank you, my King." He said, his manners showing through.

"It's Father today, my son." Argos stopped, reaching down for Klaudios and pulling him into his chest, holding him as he continued to walk towards his room.

…

Nathalie walked down the staircase towards the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Here fingers traced the necklace as she quietly made her way through the long hallway to the back room where the wafting aroma of sausage and eggs penetrated all the rooms, waking the sleeping children and mother who so casually asked the gentleman next to her to leave before any of the children woke.

Nathalie entered the kitchen, her face brightening as she saw Noemi standing over the large and polished stove with three copper pots and pans on top of it. She was humming the same song she had been singing for two years now, ever since she came to live with the André's. She grabbed a few spices from the marble counter next to her, pinching the green and golden spices and drizzling them over the copper pots, seasoning whatever masterpiece she was cooking.

"Buongiorno*, Noemi!" Nathalie smiled as the big Italian woman turned around and saw the beautiful child.

"Ah, buongiorno, my little nightingale! How did you sleep?" Her thick Italian accent slurred some of her words together, causing Nathalie to stop where she was, take in what she had said and decipher the cryptic accent.

"Oh, it was very nice. How was your sleep?" Nathalie asked back, perching herself on a chair and looking back at the older woman.

"It was bene*. I slept like a queen." Noemi had smiled at her, a few teeth missing in her grin.

"That's nice." Nathalie replied back, flicking the new necklace in her fingers in distraction.

"Oh, how was the partito* last night? Did you see any boys you had taken a liking to? Any of them attraente*?" Noemi gave a wink as she pulled the copper pan from the stove and blew out the fire. She poured some of the contents onto a small plate and, from another pot, she grabbed a sausage and put it on plate along with a chuck of freshly baked bread.

Nathalie watched as she set the plate down in front of her, waiting for the kiss on her forehead to let her know to begin to eat. "Thank you, Noemi. And no, none of the boys were cute..." Nathalie sighed, turning to face the plate and her fork, cutting the sausage and taking a bite. With a few chews, Nathalie swallowed and sipped at the fresh milk in a cup just for her.

"Ah, you're lying to me, mia cara*. You met someone last night and you're not telling me!" Noemi squeaked, her hands clapping together.

Nathalie giggled as she set her fork down, jumping from the table and running to her. "Look what I got! It's a sapphire! I found it in my drawer this morning and I have no idea where it came from!" Nathalie grabbed at her necklace and showed the older woman.

"Oh! You have an ammiratore*! He must really like you to spend so much for you! Who is it?" Noemi touched the necklace, capturing every detail as she looked into the little girls' eyes.

"I don't know... I mean, I don't remember. I don't even think I danced last night. Everything just felt like a dream." Nathalie whispered as she looked down at the sapphire, feeling the large stone in the silver casing.

"Oh, what an amazing surprise, mi amore*. Well, let us hope you remember. Now, go finish your breakfast before it gets cold and that evil sister of yours gets down here." With a laugh, Noemi gently pushed Nathalie back to her chair.

…

Nathalie sat in front of her mirror, watching as she brushed her hair out again. Her silky tresses finally becoming tangle-free. With a sigh, Nathalie put the brush down, her eyes never leaving her mirror.

Erik stood outside her windowsill, looking into the lighted room as Nathalie never moved, holding onto her brilliant necklace with all of her might. Oh, how he wanted to go in there, touch the child's face and listen to her speak again, to laugh again as she did last night at the party.

"Who are you?" Nathalie asked, watching her necklace in the mirror.

Erik looked in, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched her slam her hands down on the vanity, crying out in exasperation. Then, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she opened her mouth, grabbing onto her throat.

"_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from a lie..._"

Erik watched her, mesmerized by the power of her young voice. He sucked in a deep breath, the cold air outside almost burning her throat.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you see my face and be reminded that for me.._

_It isn't over..._" Erik sang back, just soft enough where she couldn't hear him. He watched her as she sat up, turning to the window and staring out.

Erik pressed himself as hard as he could against the wall, his breath cutting short as his heart was speeding out of control. The sound of the window opening sent him away, making him drop from the second story and landing in the powder snow. He pressed himself under the ledge of another window and waited for anything, any sound to let him know that he could keep running.

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too..._" Nathalie sang out, her voice carrying through the air and hitting Erik like a ton of bricks.

"_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said..._" Erik softly sang back

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._" Nathalie ended, sighing as she leaned against her windowsill and put her head down.

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._" Erik repeated, sighing and gently smiling, nodding and turning away, running through the darkness towards the Opera Populaire.

…

"Woman! Where are you?!" Erik shouted as he trudged through the parts of burnt and destroyed ceiling that had fallen onto the stage floor. He swiped his hair back as he jumped over the fallen beam, a symbol of his rage and obsession only a year ago.

Erik looked up at the hallowed out ceiling, the angels who once graced the most illustrious opera house were now gone, broken from the heavenly scene from up above. They had fallen into the seats as the audience who now graced the ghostly dancers who glissade and grand jeté over the fallen ceiling, twirling around while the Prima Donna sings her beautiful songs..

Erik sighed as he finally made it across the stage, entering the backstage area where he knew Giry was staying.

"Woman! Where are you?!" He shouted again, his hand gripping onto the spiral stairwell as he looked up, the older woman walking on the hardwood floor of the upstairs, her figure showing up as soon as he took the first step.

"What can I help you with, Opera Ghost?" She said, her gray hair hanging over her shoulder in a long braid.

Erik grunted as he climbed the stairs, his footsteps echoing as he plodded up the stairs, his coat had been discarded long ago when he first arrived in the opera house.

"I need to figure out why I am the way I am. I am done with this world, I am done with all that have ruined me!" He shouted, looking away from the older woman who stood with her hands behind her back. Her hazel eyes watching his every move, any sign of murder in those bright green eyes.

"Erik, I-" she began, cut off by Erik's hand held up in her face.

"Stop! Just stop! I'm leaving! I'm leaving this place, I'm going where no one can find me!" He screamed, storming over to the broken vanity against the wall.

"Where will you go?" She quietly asked, stepping slowly over to him as he slammed his fist down on the marble top.

"I don't know," he whispered, tears forming at the brim of his eyes. "I don't know but yet, I want to leave, leave and never come back..." He cupped his face and wiped the sweat and tears from the tanned skin.

"If and when you do leave, just let me know." She said as she turned around and walked back into her room that had been hers for almost thirty years.

Erik nodded as he held himself against the vanity, thinking, contemplating.

He didn't know what he wanted yet, he knew he wanted something, something so different he didn't know whether it was sanity talking to him or not.

He must leave, he had to.

…

Giry awoke to her door closing, knowing Erik had just left. He had done this many times, often talking to her while she slept, or so he thought. She listened to his fears for years, his hatred and his laughter.

She sighed as she rolled over in her bed, looking to the bed side table to see the thick envelope. She knew what it said and she knew his letter would be short, something that wouldn't faze her.

Yet, she grabbed the letter and opened the flap from under the wax, pulling out the stock paper and reading the two lines:

"_Giry, I leave today for three years; I'll be in Saint Petersburg and will be unavailable. My letters to you will be directed to you only. There is my accountant who will be taking care of my financial issues and also something... else. Nathalie is her name, André is her last. Make sure to keep an eye on her, even if it isn't everyday._

_Good bye."_

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Review please! Song used: Someone Like You by Adele and the Italian words are good morning, good, party, attractive, my darling, admirer, my love. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Author's Note for Being a Dummy

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I am such a dummy, laugh my ass off. I thought I had uploaded the newest chapter when in actuality, I didn't and just uploaded the same exact chapter with two different endings...**_

_**So, needless to say, it is finally fixed and it has finally occured to me that I need to organize my stories better.**_

_**Everything is A-OK now and you can read the previous chapter with all the goodies that should have been in the chapter following.**_

_**Just to let everyone know, I am going to take just a short break from this story to try and focus on my Walking Dead story and school work. I apologize if you're a follower but please, don't get upset with me. The writing venom comes and goes just as the days do.**_

_**Thanks guys for understanding (or not) and hope ya'll have a wonderful day! Expect another update somewhere at the middle or ending of September.**_

_**Love ya'll!**_

_**-Laania**_


End file.
